


Reincarnated? | Jeon Jungkook ✓

by ChLuKa



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, BTS AU, BTSAU, Completed, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, Video Game Mechanics, bts - Freeform, bts fanfiction, btsfanfic, jungkook - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChLuKa/pseuds/ChLuKa
Summary: "Either I really am in a video game or I'm having some serious lucid dreams right now..."The letter which slipped from his grasp lead to his demise.In a fanatic attempt to get his piece of writing back he climbed up flights of stairs to catch up with the piece of paper which was floating in the wind.Only to fall off the eleventh story building he had climbed to take grasp of what was his._____Awakened in cold sweat Jeon Jungkook wasn't prepared for what was to come, mentally and physically.The world around him was pixelated and....So was he...
Kudos: 2





	Reincarnated? | Jeon Jungkook ✓

Jungkook's chest fell and rose rapidly as he ran, his fingertips grazing a piece of paper that was flowing in the wind, "Come back!" He panted, his long legs and excessive speed weren't enough to catch up with this one fan letter.

Following the piece of paper with both his eyes and feet, Jungkook climbed up countless flights of stairs only to stop once he reached the eleventh floor, the letter was about to fly off with the wind over the balcony, and Jungkook wasn't having it as he made use of his athletic build, using his legs to push off the ground and launch toward the letter.

Only to graze it with his fingertips, the force of the jump caused him to lose his balance, resulting in the almost seventy-kilo male to fall right off the balcony, hurriedly coming into contact with the cold hard ground.

___________________

A staggered and loud gasp left Jungkook's thin lips as he sat upright at inhumane speed, his breathing wasn't yet regulated, and it got even more uneven once he snuck a quick glimpse of his surroundings.

Everything was pixelated.

Stumbling backward while releasing a loud, masculine yelp, the South Korean male found himself shrivel back in both fear and confusion as he looked down at his hands.

He was also pixelated.

"Somebody pinch me. I think I've finally gone crazy.."

Jungkook slowly stood up in an attempt to recollect himself so he could put his brain to work and figure out some logical explanation as to what was happening to him.

"Ow!" The sound of flesh to flesh contact echoed all throughout the forest Jungkook was currently occupying as he slapped a mosquito off his arm.

"Damn mosqui-" Jungkook stopped speaking his own sentence as a status bar hovered in front of his two, healthy eyes.

It was almost as if he were in some kind of video game.

Eyeing the magical floating bar, he read it aloud to nobody but himself, "Jeon Jungkook," He nodded in slight approval before carrying on, "at least they got my name right."

"Level...Max?" Head tilting slightly to the left, a habit of his when he was confused, Jungkook's confusion never wavered, in fact, it was getting stronger and stronger with every word he spoke.

"Health, full out of a hundred, and what's this?" His fingertip brushed against the floating letters which read, 'skills' upon contact with the word a new page opened, revealing two skills, 'Firebolt' and 'Element change,' along with a mana bar which appeared to be full, only holding a maximum amount of fifty.

Utterly intrigued, Jungkook pressed the 'Firebolt' option while holding out his right arm, his palm facing a tree which, in a split second, was assaulted by a Firebolt which came from none other than Jungkook's hand.

His pixelated face made an expression only those of a fictional character could make as his eyes were round and white, shocked to no avail the young man's mouth hung open as wide as the pacific ocean, "That's so cool!"

Jungkook's mana went from fifty to forty after one simple attack, the sudden loss of mana forced his body into a daze, resulting in the poor boy to feel dizzy and slight motion sickness.

But he wasn't in a dire state of emergency as he could still see clearly and he could especially see the iron sword followed by a notebook and a lead pencil which were resting upon a stump.

"I don't suppose anybody would mind if I borrow these for a while?" Asking himself a valid question, Jungkook grabbed the abandoned items, which fell into his inventory.

"So," Walking away from the theft Jungkook pondered to himself, choosing now to theorise about his situation, "I'm either in a video game or I'm dreaming because this is too good to be true!"

Quiet but frequent beeping could be heard, it was enough to grab Jungkook's attention as he looked up to where the source was coming from only to see more floating letters.

_'Quest for Jeon Jungkook; Slay the dragon, beat the game!'_  
_'Reward; Access back to Earth.'_  
_'Accept quest? Yes/No.'_

Jungkook was once again confused, but he didn't question more, instead of expressing his thoughts, he pressed the, 'yes' option, accepting the quest to slay the dragon, "Let's beat this game then.."

Putting his dominant leg forward to find the dragon, he felt his body freeze and move the opposite direction without his consent.

"H-Hey, what gives?" Looking around in a panic, Jungkook's eyes locked onto an opaque screen in front of him, there was a boy on the other side of the forest, a human boy who was holding a controller.

"Am I really in a game, or am I having some serious lucid dreams right now?!" Jungkook fought his submission to the program off with all his might, freeing himself from the bond which allowed himself, with much difficulty to move on his own accord, this without a doubt freaked out the poor teenage gamer, but Jungkook didn't pay that any attention as he rummaged through his inventory.

Pulling out the notebook and pencil, he had borrowed the young man scribbled words down, showing it to the player's direction in an attempt to tell the boy he was real, alert and wanting to slay a dragon.

____________________________________

After much difficulty, Jungkook wasted an hour persuading the teenage boy to hear him out and accompany him on his quest from the sidelines.

On his way to find the dragon, he was stuck answering countless questions from no other than the player who was currently in another world, the questions, however, were stopped by a notification showing up in front of Jungkook's eyes.

_'You have ten hours to slay the dragon; otherwise, your real body will decay, leaving you stuck in this world forever as nothing but code.'_

"What the hell? Nobody told me I was being timed?!" In a panic and outburst of emotions, Jungkook picked up his pace, jogging to God knows where.

"You're usually timed as soon as you accept a quest.."

Jungkook sprinted, running around like a headless chicken chanting, "Here, dragon, dragon, dragon."

_'Time left; Seven hours.'_

'After many hours of searching, Jungkook came to a complete stop, his breathing went from calm and collected to rough and patchy as what stood before him was taller than a skyscraper, it was rough looking, scaly and had drool coming from its wide mouth.

It was the dragon, and beside it were countless skeletons, abandoned swords, and armour.

Jungkook wasn't an idiot, he knew he was in danger, this was not his territory, and it could possibly be his death bed.

"Let's just get this over with..." Holding his sword in two strong hands, Jungkook went to swing at the beast only to feel his control slip away, resulting in a firebolt launching toward the dragon without his consent.

_'Firebolt had no effect.'_

"Why'd you use firebolt?!" The man looked over to where the player was, not at all happy by the sudden intervention, "this is a dragon! They literally breathe--"

Jungkook's eyes widened as he jumped to the left, only just able to dodge an incoming fire attack from the vicious beast, "Fire..."

"Look, kid," Readying himself, the male gripped his sword with all his strength, "I got this just, leave it and let me handle it!"

On the other side of the screen, the teenage boy was scratching his head in frustration, "You better! My sister is a die-hard fan of yours, and if you die, you'll break her heart...!"

"I promise I won't be breaking her heart or anybody else, now," Jungkook waited until the dragon was a mere five metres away from him before he swung his sword, only managing to scrape some of its neck scales off, "time to slay this dragon!"

The dragon let out a deafening, gut-wrenching roar as it lifted up its long tail, using it to swipe Jungkook out of its sight.

The worst part being.

It worked.

Jungkook was sent flying backwards, the force of the dragon's blow sent him flying more than three miles away from where he was previously standing.

If he were in real life, he'd be dead upon landing.

But he wasn't currently in the real world, he was stuck in a video game.

And all video games can be beaten.

____________________________________

Once again woken up in a cold sweat Jungkook sat upright, almost regretting his actions as the pain in his lower back showed no mercy.

Looking around, he picked up his sword which just so happened to be right next to him, although he had his sword, something else was missing.

The player from the human world wasn't there, to alter and change his decisions.

He was alone once more.

_'One hour left.'_

The automatic, in-game message did nothing but cause the poor man more panic as he ignored every single ounce of pain which flowed throughout his body so he could sprint right back to the Dragon's cave.

Jungkook didn't stop running until he had found the dragon, he was athletic but not athletic enough to be unaffected by his sudden marathon run.

As soon as he had located the dragon, he received another automated message.

_'30 minutes left.'_

"I don't have much time left, so please, work with me here!" The young man tried to negotiate with the Dragon, only to get roared at and receive countless of firey attacks.

"Why must you be so difficult?!"

Opening his status bar by tapping his arm Jungkook looked through his skills, the benefit of being pixelated was, whenever he struck an idea, a light bulb formed and hovered atop of his head.

"Oh my God, I'm a genius!"

"Firebolt! Element change!"

As soon as the spells left his lips, a firebolt shot through his palm only to instantly be frozen by bulky, cold ice.

The now formed Ice bolt was rapidly flying toward the dragon, aiming straight for the left side of its chest, not stopping until it had successfully impaled the Dragon, the force of the attack caused the bolt of ice to go straight through the dragon, leaving a gaping hole in its chest.

Using the creature's wound to his advantage, Jungkook used his muscular, athletic legs to push off the ground and lunge right for the dragon.

Another bonus about being in a pixelated video game were, you had a very powerful spring in your leap, meaning, you could jump ten times as high and far as the average human being.

Within five seconds, Jungkook had used the sharp side of his sword to swipe the dragon's head clean off its shoulders, leaving nothing but a now, newly deceased mythical creature to fall on the ground.

The running Jungkook had done to get to the dragon took a toll on his animated body as did the fall when the dragon flung him through the sky, this as a whole caused Jungkook's body to seize up and fall into unconsciousness, feeling the after-affects of exhaustion.

___________________________________

Slow but continuous beeping was heard, it bounced from wall to wall and echoed throughout the eardrums of whoever was near.

Jungkook's eyes slowly opened, only too squint as the harsh, bright light battled his eyeballs, once his eyes had adjusted to the harsh sun, he didn't have to think twice about where he was.

He was in a hospital bed which lay in a hospital room.

"You're awake?!" A masculine yet broken voice called out, Jungkook's eyes met none other than his most trusted group leader.

"Namjoon."

"Oh my God Jungkook, you were in a coma for several weeks! Everyone's worried sick about you!"

Someone as strong as Namjoon was standing beside Jungkook's bedside, balling his eyes out with hot and salty tears.

"I'm back..." Jungkook's voice was hoarse as he himself couldn't help the tears from slipping out.

"I'm sorry for making everyone worry..."

_**//End//** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot so It's completed, thank you for reading!


End file.
